My December
by Dark-lil-devil
Summary: SongFic to Linkin Park's My December. Oneshot. My apologies!


**My December**

**By: Dark Devil**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
_

My apologies to all- I didn't realise I would get so many responses for this fiction. I was expecting none, to be honest, even though it's one of my favorites (out of my own works).

I regret to inform you all that this is, indeed, a one-shot; It was in the summary, however the reviewers all seemed to have missed that little fact. So, again, my apologies. However, it shall have no sequel, nor anything else added to it. It is complete. I am in agreeance with Ellen on this topic.

* * *

_/This is my December,_

_This is my time of the year,_

_This is my December,_

_This is all so clear.../_

A figure lurked, male, merged with the shadows, outside a mansion.

A weary sun was briefly reflected off the fluffy white substance that was scattered everywhere, having only just falling a mere hour ago, to show that the male was smirking. Another was beside him, both holding guns cocked, ready to take aim.

The silence was disturbed by a loud engine, slowly revealing a delivery truck pulling up the long driveway.

Nodding slightly when the truck stopped at the gate, talking to security through a vid-phone, the first male started to latch himself underneath the truck, as the other guy managed to haul himself effortlessly on top of it, cleverly angled so that any passers-by would think it was a trick of the sun, not two assassins.

_/This is my December,_

_This is my snow covered home,_

_This is my December,_

_This is me alone/_

The truck made it's way up to the delivery area, at the side of the snow- coated mansion.

The male on top gingerly dropped down, stealthy making no noise, then tapped his partner, who was already out from underneath, ignoring any pain caused from stones flicked at him.

Running, the two figures ducked behind a rose bush, with a brick wall at their backs.

"Hey, Yuy, couldn't we wait 'till after christmas?"

The near silent whisper, that would be mistaken for wind by any others, seemed to annoy 'Yue'.

"Maxwell, we have a mission, I don't care what day it is. We are doing this."

"Scrooge."

Duo mentally sighed.

Why had he gotten stuck with Heero on this one? Yeah, Trowa and Quatre were partners, and Wufei works alone, but Duo didn't want to go kill some people on Christmas Eve.

Heero silently signalled for him to be quiet, as two men approached, talking on their phones.

"-no, I didn't tell you to so that, I said to put them into Roger's file, for God's sake!"

"-yes, hunny, I'll be there early tonight-"

Heero didn't move, but the inside of his whole body shook with anger.

This guy planned to go home, to his family.

Heero didn't have a home, he didn't have a family.

It wasn't fair.

He smirked to himself, realising that he had just sounded like a five-year old that didn't get what they wanted.

Wasn't fair; life wasn't fair.

Gathering his thoughts, Heero waited 'till the men were out of sight, then signalled to Duo.

_/And I,_

_Just wish that I didn't feel that there was something I missed_

_And I,_

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel like this,_

_And I,_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed,_

_And I,_

_Take back all the things I said to you/_

Heero sank onto the luxury spare bed at Quatre's safe-house, where he was staying.

He realised that his head was spinning, and decided to take a shower, half to get rid of the debris he had managed to accumulate from the explosion, half to gather his thoughts.

Turning the water on, he tried to figure out what had his head spinning.

He wasn't worried about his missions, they were going fine, the Wing Zero was safe, he was as safe as a gundam pilot not wanting to be noticed could be.

_/And I'd,_

_Give it all away,_

_Just to have somewhere to go to,_

_Give it all away,_

_To have somewhere to come home to/_

What was it!

Maybe...

Memory's ran through his mind.

_/This is my December, these are my snow covered trees,_

_This is me pretending,_

_This is all I need/_

/"Heero! You don't plan on killing them on Christmas Eve? Do you!"

He stared at the three others, Wufei was away on another mission.

"Why not?"

His voice was that of the perfect soldier, as it should be.

"Heero, it's Christmas! A time to be with your family's-"

"What family!"

He was fuming, anger leaking through his veins to every inch of his body.

"Huh? What family? I don't see nobody!"

They stared at him, fear evident in Duo's and Quatre's eyes.

"Heero, can't you just wait!"

Wailing in despair, Duo knew that he had lost this argument years before it started.

"Wait for what? A stupid day? No thanks, and Maxwell, get ready."

Duo nodded meekly; nobody would stand up to Heero when he acted like this.

Heero stalked out of the room, but stopped when out of sight, leaning against the wall.

He was right. What family? But he had also been wrong, to let his 'Perfect soldier' side down, if even for a moment.

He shook his head, trying to forget that pained look in all three's eyes, and the feeling that if Wufei was here, even he would be hurt by this.

He couldn't do anything about it, Duo would live.

'Funny,'

He thought.

'I'm worried if Duo will get over killing people on a holiday, but couldn't care less about him going with me and putting his life in danger for blowing the whole place up.'/

He still didn't know what that solved.

Yes, he couldn't forget those eyes, the pain...mainly Duo's.

_/And I,_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I,_

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel like this,_

_And I,_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed,_

_And I,_

_Take back all the things I ever said to you/_

Oh well, Duo was already nearly over it, he was downstairs with the others, staring at the few presents the others had gotten him, wondering what they were, and begging Quatre to open them, even one.

Heero could almost hear the reply,

"No, Duo, you can't."

"Aw, why not, Q-man?"

"Because, what would you open tomorrow?"

He could even hear in his mind the answering sigh, and then wondered if he did hear someone sigh, right before his door opened, and Duo called out,

"Heero? Oh, your in the shower, Q said to say dinners ready, and if you all agree, I can open a present now!"

Ignoring the hope and childish innocence in Duo's voice, Heero yelled,

"Whatever, Baka, leave, so I can get dressed!"

_/And I'd_

_Give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to,_

_Give it all away_

_To have somewhere to come home to/_

Heero was sleeping peacefully, for the first time in a while, the sheets half covering his top-less body.

His breath came in easy, slow but constant waves, so when a braided guy jumped on top of him, practically yelling,

"WAKE UP HEERO!"

He woke, to find the guy on top of him, grinning disturbingly from ear to ear.

"What!"

Throwing him onto the ground, Heero settled back for more sleep, he didn't have a mission, so what did it matter?...

"NO! HEERO, I'm not allowed to open anything until everybody's down there, so get up!"

Heero sighed, sensing that this would one of the few battles he lost, and swung his legs out of bed, revealing the boxers he had slept in.

Duo yelped, and ran out, after explaining quickly that if Trowa wasn't up, he had promised cold water...

When Heero got downstairs, he found that Trowa hadn't taken Duo seriously, a big mistake.

The guy was on a couch, wrapped in a blanket, dripping with cold water.

Heero snorted, and sat down on another chair.

Duo was waiting impatiently, while a tired Quatre started to hand out the presents he had gotten them.

Heero grunted when he received his, and after much pestering from Duo, opened it, surprised to find something he liked, a new leather gun pouch, one that would be good for missions.

Duo sighed when he saw it, complaining that Heero needed to lighten up, receiving weapons for christmas was 'sad', but when he opened his new dagger and sheath, his whole attitude changed.

Trowa passed Duo his present, as he and Wufei had only brought for Duo, knowing that if they didn't, they'd never hear the end of it.

Wufei's followed, and with each, Duo's smile became larger, until he got to Heero.

"Well?"

Heero snorted.

"Well what?"

Duo's face fell, a look of pain, the same one that still haunted Heero, passed over his face.

"You didn't get me anything, did you?"

Quatre was ready for this, he jumped up, leading Duo back to his seat.

"Yes he did, we made him. It's, ah, Heero?"

"Under the tree."

Duo's face lit up at the mention of this 'tree'.

Quatre gave a small grin, letting Duo run outside to retrieve the gift.

The tree was a normal one, pine or something, that they, in other words Duo and Quatre, had adopted as a christmas tree, covering it with decorations.

Once Duo was back, he thanked Heero quickly, before tearing the wrapping away.

It was a teddy bear, one in a cowboy suit, detachable guns and all.

With a squeal of delight, Duo hugged the unsuspecting Heero, managing not to get pummelled in the face.

_/This is my December,_

_This is my time of the year,_

_This is my December,_

_This is all so clear/_

Heero was walking around outside, stretching, when he came to a stop by the tree.

It was late afternoon, about half four, but the snow made it cold, willing for him to go back inside.

The tree's lights had been turned on, making it very 'pretty' as Duo had crooned before.

Heero smirked to himself, sitting down, refusing to let the cold send him back before he wanted to, when he saw something.

Leaning over, he saw that a few things were under the tree, a note, a book, and a present.

Opening the note, Heero shrugged off his thoughts of that it might be someone else's, and read,

Dear finder, if you are not Heero, replace and back away, NOW!

This confused Heero, for two reasons, first, why was he involved in this, and second, that was Quatre's handwriting, yet there was no way he would write that, it was more of something Duo would say.

He opened the book, finding out that it was a diary, already half fill, with Duo's handwriting.

Heero flicked through it, not really wanting to read it, but stopped at the last entry, which he read aloud to himself,

"Heero, if you are reading this, then I am completely a baka, but I figured that with all the emotions you keep locked up, you could use a diary, so I decided to let you have this one. You can read my other entry's, but don't talk to anyone else about them, they're kinda embarrassing, but oh well."

His handwriting started to shake there, like he was crying or something,

"I'm not sure how you'll take this, but whatever happens, it must never come between us, I'm kinda hoping it'll bring us closer...but you'll figure that out...um, I got you a present, if you haven't already opened it, and if it's not there, I'll kill whoever took it...dunno who would, apart from me...but merry christmas, Heero."

It stopped there, the last words with more unstable writing.

_/Give it all away,_

_Just to have somewhere to go to,_

_Give it all away to have somewhere to come home to,_

_Give it all away just to have somewhere to go to,_

_Give it all away to have somewhere to come home to/_

Heero stared at it for a while, confused, then he opened the present out of curiosity, to find...the weirdest gift ever, and a note.

Reading this note, Heero was more stumped then ever.

"Heero, with this, I can be with you forever, and beyond."

Heero stared at the gift, now curled up in his hand, then he turned his gaze on the diary.

As he read it, the lock of Duo's hair that he was clutching became more and more special.

One entry got to him, Heero even began to cry, though he would never admit it. It read;

Dear Diary,

It happened again today.

He yelled at me.

I know he doesn't mean it, it's his way of dealing with things, but...this mask I have, of innocence and childishness, it won't last for long, now.

The real pain will show, and I'm scared of how he'll deal with what he'll see...

His eyes, they're so...cold, and hard, yet all I can see is a beg to love; to be loved.

I wish I could do that, but for as long as we're pilot's, he'll never even think of a girl that way, let alone his #2 pilot.

I hate this.

Maybe I should just do it, tell him...or I could slit my wrists.

No, that didn't work last time, I told him it was an accident, but I don't know who long he'll believe that one.

It went on, about how Heero had been suspicious of Duo's attempted suicide, and then came to;

I don't even know if he cares as a pilot, a friend, or something more?

No, he'll only care as a pilot, possibly a friend, never more, that's just a mission I'll have to fail.

By there, Heero realised the truth, and skimming the rest, he found it confirmed.

Duo, he was taken with Heero, he was infatuated, he was...

"In...love...with...with me."

* * *

And that is it for now... of course... replies to reviews first! Even if it has taken me a year to get around to it... ;

Totally-Out-Of-It, Duos' Deamon, laura, Magic Mandy, DeadAngel, Akennea , Hellcat81 Again, my apologies... No, nothing more to be added... Gomen Nasai!

Ellen- Thanks for the review, and Merry Christmas (only a year late it's still good, it's still good)

Everybody who's read this fiction- Arigatou. My deepest gratitude.


End file.
